fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Mordan Sepulcher Guard
Hailing from the Cemetery World of Mordan, The Mordan Sepulcher Guard are known for their grim demeanor and strange practices, which have unnerved friend and foe alike on countless occasions. While not the most numerous Imperial Guard outfit, the Sepulcher Guard make up fro this in sheer, almost inhuman, determination and fatalistic sense of duty that has pulled them through one battle after another, regardless of casualties. History It is not known precisely when the Sepulcher Guard was founded, but it is quite clear why they were founded. Their homeworld, Mordan, has been a Cemetery World for longer than any native Mordanian can remember, the burial ground for dozens of Imperial Saints from across the Imperium. Legend has it that Mordan was one of the first planets claimed by the God-Emperor of Mankind during the Great Crusade, and thus Mordan has always been considered a holy place, a place touched by the Emperor. But while it may be holy to some, to it's natives it is a wretched place, a place of overcast storm-grey skies, of infertile soil unfit for anything save burying the honored dead, a world of endless graves, mausoleums, and cypts, where death hangs over everything like a shroud. But during the events of the Age of Apostasy, everything changed. The Imperium was colapsing into Chaos as the mad High Lord Goge Vandire tore it apart. Enemies of the Imperium took this chance to strike, and Mordan would be one of the first worlds to be attacked. The threat came in the form of cultists of the Archenemy, a widespread cult simply known as the Brotherhood, assaulted the cemetery world. They came in thousands, seeking to defile such a holy place to gain favor with their Dark Gods, and yet they were stopped, not by the Mordanian PDF, but by the citizens of Modan, the gravediggers and preachers, sermon-givers and undertakers. The native Mordanians were a hardy people, raised strong by the near-inhospitable planet they grew up on, and unlike most humans, they were not afraid of death. They fought the Brotherhood with whatever they could get their hands on, weather it be weapons taken from the PDF, or just grave-digging spades and other tools turned weapons. Knowing the layout of the planet better than anyone else, the Mordians ambushed the cultists, trapping them within the mazes of graveyards and tombs, taking no prisoners and showing no mercy, for they knew they would be shown none it turn. The war lasted years, but in the end when Imperial Forces finally arrived, they found the Brotherhood slaughtered down to the last man, while the Mordanians, battered and bloody, still survived dispite the odds. After the events of the Age of Apostasy had passed, the Mordanians were given full recognition for what they had done, and thus the brave souls that had fought against the Brotherhood all those years ago were organized into a full fledged Imperial Guard outfit. In memory of their past victory, they named themselves the Sepulcher Guard, as they had been fighting not for themselves, but to preserve the legacy of he great men buried on their homeworld. Culture The Sepulcher Guard come from a society made up mainly of gravediggers and undertakers, and thus are exposed to mass death from the moment they are born. This gives them a grim and somber outlook on the galaxy, as they know that everything dies eventually, their homeworld is proof of that. But because of this, the Sepulcher Guard are not afraid of death, as to them it is only natural for things to die, and thus have been described as almost fatalistic by other Guard outfits. One might say that their obsession with death is unnerving at best, and have often been described as "gloomy" or "depressed". However, many assume that the Sepulcher Guardsmen want to die, when nothing can be further from the truth. The Sepulcher Guard aren't afraid of dying, but if they are to die, they want their deaths to have meaning. Simply put, the Sepulcher Guard want to leave behind a legacy to inspire others, just as the greatest of the Imperial Saints have, as a way to be remembered by their fellow guard. To them, nothing is worse than an unmarked grave, for who shall remember them that way? One unique facet of the Mordanian Sepulcher Guard is the death masks that their guardsmen wear. Their is nothing particularly special-looking about these masks, as they are white, faceless, and lacking any ornamentation whatsoever. However, these masks are actually traditional Mordan death masks, and carry a symbolic value amongst the Sepulcher Guard. First off, the masks are white colored because on Mordan white is the color of death, the color of bone and bloodless corpses. Second, the masks are faceless due to the fact that the Mordians believe that in death, everyone is equal. But, the mask are more than just protective, as they offer a degree of protection and are equipped with rebreathers that allow a Sepulcher Guard to breath in toxic environments. Sex The Mordan Sepulcher Guard recruit both men and women into their ranks, as their is little danger of two guardsmen of opposite sexes becoming romantically attached, due to the typical demeanors of the Sepulcher Guard. However, women are a minority among the ranks, as not many women on Mordan volunteer to become part of the Sepulcher Guard. Organization The Sepulcher Guard follow the standard Organization as laid down by the Departmento Munitorium, using all of the standard ranks, titles, and troop organizations. However, it should be noted that the Sepulcher Guard tend to favor Infantry and/or Mechanized Infantry Regiments over any other type of Regiment. Also, the Sepulcher Guard maintains a strong Ecclesiarchy presence, as their homeworld has a majority of priests and preachers responsible for sending the dead on their way to the Emperor. As a result many of these Ecclesiarchs accompany individual regiments, as to give the recently dead a proper burial. The Sepulcher Guard also fields an abhuman species native to their homeworld: Lurkers Lurkers are a race of Abhumans native to Mordan that had lived on the Cemetery world for longer than any native Mordanian can remember. Originally they were hated by the Mordanians due to their habit of digging up gravesites and feasting on the corpses, a defilement of the honored dead. It was later revealed that the Lurkers did this out of necessity, as their species could only persist on a diet of raw flesh. During the war with the Brotherhood Chaos Cult, the Lurkers assisted the Mordians by spying on the Cult and carrying out covert assassinations of the Brotherhoods leaders, and thus were allowed a place within the Sepulcher Guard. They are mainly allowed to survive on Mordan as a source of cheap labor, serving as gravediggers and even on occasion, spies. Lurkers resemble baseline humans, but have pale, dead-white skin, long claw-like nails, and needle-like teeth. They are taller than normal humans, but thin to the point of looking starved, and walk hunched over often using their long arms to propel them forward across the ground. Lurkers are naturally faster and more agile than humans, with a lower center of gravity, coupled with their claw-like hands, allowing them to climb on almost any surface. However, Lurkers are nocturnal, daylight burns their eyes and can potentially render them blind, and thus must wear special darkened goggles in order for them to function during the day. Each of the Sepulcher Guard's regiment contains a cadre of Lurkers, who are typically deployed to either spy on or sabotage enemy forces, using their natural abilities to stealthily infiltrate enemy occupied areas. They are typically identified amongst the Sepulcher Guard by the fact that they do not wear death masks. Recruitment and Replenishment Since Mordan does not have the population of worlds like Cadia, the Sepulcher Guard's Regiments are not particularly numerous, but make up for that in the sheer efficiency of their Guardsmen and women. Training facilities for the potential recruits are scattered upon Mordan, but those who are recruited usually fall within the range of twelve to fifteen years old, as their training requires them to start at a young age. From there the recruits are put through a harsh training regimen to see if they are worthy of joining the Sepulcher Guard. If they succeed, then the recruit is given his standard equipment and a death mask, and are assigned to a Regiment. Lurkers are also accepted as recruits although they are put through a much different training regiment than the baseline humans. Unfortunately, the Sepulcher Guard receive a low amount of new recruits, mostly due to the fact that Mordan simply does not have that many young souls to spare. But, on the plus side this means that former recruits arrive in their regiment well-trained and well prepared, ready to give his life for the Imperium, for the Emperor, and for the honored dead. Equipment The Mordian Sepulcher Guard typically prefers versatile weaponry, usable in most if not all situations: Standard Equipment Every Sepulcher Guard is equipped with: *'Triplex Pattern Lasgun' - The favored weapon of the Sepulcher Guard, the Triplex pattern gun comes with three different firing modes, making the weapon much more versatile, which can often be the difference between life and death on the battlefield. *'"Corpsemaker" Heavy Laspistol '- This laspistol variant the most relied upon sidearm in the Sepulcher Guard, know for it's sheer killing power and deep ammo clip, making it much more effective than the standard laspistol. *'Mono-Knife' - A typical backup weapon amongst the Imperial Guard, this mono-molecular knife is carried by every Sepulcher Guard, to be used in melee in case of weapon failure or if the opponent gets too close. *'Mordan Flak Armor' - This flak armor is designed to just to endure the enemy but also the elements, making it slightly more durable than standard flak armor. It's scarred and pitted appearance has become a trademark of the Sepulcher Guard. *'Mordan Death Mask '- This faceless white mask is more than just decoration, as each one is equipped with a rebreather to allow a Sepulcher Guard survive in toxic environments, and even provides some protection against attacks to the head and face *'Various Grenades' - Each Sepulcher guard is typically equipped with a pair of krak and frag grenades, krak grenades for dealing with enemy armor, and frag grenades for dealing with enemy infantry. *'Entrenching Tool '- Used for digging defensive trenches, this pickaxe-like instrument can also be used as an improvised melee weapon in a pinch, and often times any enemy has had his head caved in by a Sepulcher Guard armed with an Entrenching Tool. This tool has also oftentimes been used to dig the graves of fellow Sepulcher Guard *'Dog Tags' - A simple means of identifying a Guardsman or Guardswoman after his of her death, the deceased's Dog Tags are are hung over their grave after they die, a simple means of honoring the dead. *''The Imperial Guardsman's Uplifting Primer ''- The Sepulcher Guard keep this guide on their person at all times, but only the newer recruits are sometimes found consulting it, as most more experienced Sepulcher Guards have put it's contents to memory. Specialist Equipment *'Executioner-Pattern Power Sword' - A favored melee weapon of the Sepulcher Guard's officers, this power sword is simple in it's design, characterized by a broad single-edged blade used to easily server the head of one's opponent. *'Mark V Mars-Pattern Plasma Gun '- The Sepulcher Guard's heavy infantry prize this Plasma Gun for it's armor piercing capabilities, and thus is quite common amongst their ranks. *'Barrage-Pattern Hellgun' - A powerful weapon with a blisteringly fast fire rate, this Hellgun requires the wielder to wear a backpack that feeds power into the Hellgun via a cable, which unfortunately can be easily severed during combat. *'Mark II Agrippina-Pattern Autocannon '- A tripod-mounted autocannon capable of tearing enemies to shreds under a hail of slugs, used primarily to defend strongpoints and trench defenses by providing considerable fire support. *'"Stalker" Long-Las' - The primary weapon utilized by the Sepulcher Guard's Lurker cadres, this Long-Las, affectionately named the "Stalker" by it's wielders, is used to assault the enemy from affar with a hail of lasbolts. On of the unique features of the Stalker is it's capability to fire off rapid bursts instead of single shots, giving it a much more rapid firing rate. *'Mordan Carapace Armor '- This heavy armor is worn by the Sepulcher Guards heavy infantry, made to be more durable than even standard Carapace Armor, as to weather to elements as well as the enemy. *'Lurker Armor '- This lightweight set of armor worn by Mordan Crypt Creepers is similar to standard Flak Armor, but actually offers less protection, sacrificing durability for flexibility as not to hinder the Creeper's natural abilities. Vehicles 'Mordan-Pattern Chimerax' This Imperial APC variant is by far the most common amongst the Mordan Sepulcher Guard, utilized for both the transportation of troops and providing fire support to said troops. As a Chimerax, this tank sports turret-mounted, quad-linked Autocannons used in the suppression of of enemy Infantry, as well a pintle-mounted Storm Bolter, and a Hunter-Killer Missile Launcher, making it exceptional in the support of Sepulcher Guardsmen on the ground. In addition, the Mordan Variant is sometimes equipped with a massive Dozer Blade, used to clear out rubble and debris to make way for defensive fortifications, or to literally "bulldoze" the enemy's fortifications on the battlefield. 'Leman Russ Demolisher' A favored Heavy Infantry support tank of the Sepulcher Guard, this powerful war machine is armed with a Demolisher Cannon, as to completely obliterate the enemy at close range. It's other armaments vary from either one pair of sponson-mounted Heavy Bolters and a pair of sponson-mounted Heavy Flamers, to a pair of sponson-mounted Plasma Cannons and Multi-Meltas. It's armaments can also include a Hunter-Killer Missile Launcher and/or a pintle-mounted Heavy Stubber or Storm Bolter, making this Leman Russ a moving arms platform. 'Mordan-Pattern Hydra' Like the standard Hydra, this tank is used primarily to deal with enemy aircraft and aerial support. But, in addition to it's typical armament of a turret-mounted Flak Cannon and hull mounted Heavy Bolter, the Mordan-Pattern Hydra also boasts heavier armor plating than the standard Hydra, making it more durable and less likely to be taken out by enemy anti-tank weaponry, although this heavier armor sacrifices speed as a result. 'Sentinels' The Sepulcher Guard field two types of Sentinels, first being lightly-armored Scout Sentinels armed with either Multi-Lasers or Heavy Flamers, used for scouting and reconnaissance purposes. The second are powerful Support Sentinels armed with either a Multi-Rocket Pod or a Missile Launcher Pod, used to support the Sepulcher Guard's infantry on the battlefield. 'Valkyrie Troop Transport' Used to ferry troops from various locations across the battlefield as well as provide air support, the Valkyrie is one of the Sepulcher Guard's few air vehicles. Typically armed with a cockpit-mounted Multi-Laser, a pair of Hellstrike Missiles, and a pair of door-mounted Heavy Bolters, the Valkyrie is capable of laying down an impressive hail of supporting firepower when needed. 'Basilisk' A common sight amongst the ranks of the Sepulcher Guard's Mechanized and Armored Regiments, the Basilisk Artillery Tank is typically utilized to assault enemy infantry via it's long-range Earthshaker Cannon, destroying the opposing force while remaining safe behind the lines. 'Mordan-Pattern Griffon' Used to destroy enemy fortifications and emplacements from afar, the Griffon Artillery Tank is seen amongst the Sepulcher Guard's firing lines, providing support to the infantry entrenched there with it's Heavy Mortar Cannon. While usually used as a support vehicle, the Mrdan-Pattern Griffon is also fitted with an enclosed crew compartment with a pintle-mounted Storm Bolter or Heavy Stubber, as well as hull-mounted flamer for urban combat, allowing the Griffon to handle itself well in a close-quarters firefight. Tactics The Mordan Sepulcher Guard are infantrymen, and thus in battle prefer the time-honored frontal assault on foot, supported by Tanks and transported by other armored vehicles. Heavy weaponry and Infantry are also quite common, as their durability and power on the battlefield provide major fire support to the rank-and-file. But, when not on the offensive, the Sepulcher Guard are masters of trench warfare, preparing defensive ditches and hardpoints, and supported by armor and heavy support. In addition to this, as the Sepulcher Guard are not in the least afraid of dying, the odds of a battle matter little to them, and they will fight until either they have won, or until they have been slaughtered down to the last man. The Sepulcher Guard also relies somewhat on it's Lurker cadres, who sneak behind enemy lines to sabotage and spy on the enemy. While the Sepulcher Guard will not admit it, the Lurkers have often delivered them victory by assassinating enemy leaders, hampering enemy vehicles, and even planting explosives in their camps. When not engaging in espionage, Lurkers are sent either to scout ahead on behalf of the main force, or set up on high vantage points, armed with their signature "Stalker" Long-Las Rifles, as to rain death upon the heads of an enemy force during a pitched battle. Notable Engagements Coming Soon... Notable Regiments 33rd Mordan Mechanized Infantry Regiment The most celebrated regiment of the Sepulcher Guard, the 33rd has won many battles for the Imperium, and has been engaged in far more battles than any other regiment. While composed of rank-and-file infantry, the 33rd has quite a few tanks and artillery vehicles, as to lay down a rain of destructive ordinance on the enemy. This bombardment tactic has actually become a hallmark of the 33rd, and is often used by the regiment as to "soften up" the opposing force before the main assault. 292nd Mordan Infantry Regiment Attrition fighters through-and-through, the 292nd are known for their preference for defensive warfare, using trenches and hastily erected fortifications to slow the enemy's advance. Like any regiment of the Sepulcher Guard, the 292nd will hold the line no matter what, even if it means sacrificing their own lives. In recent years however, this time-honored tactic has earned the 292nd quite a few casualties, to the point where many fear that the Regiment may be on it's last legs. 95th Mordan Heavy Infantry Regiment Wielding powerful Hellguns and Plasma Guns and clad in pitted Carapace Armor, the heavy infantry of the 95th are a fearsome sight to behold. Mostly relying on powerful frontal assaults to smash apart the opponents lines, the 95th charges forward with almost suicidal abandon, which has made the Regiment somewhat unpopular with their fellow Sepulcher Guard, as they are seen as reckless, throwing their lives away needlessly. Notable Members Lord-Commissar Jehar Rovek Born on Mordan, the young Jehar Rovek was inducted into the Schola Progenium after his father and only parent, Colonel Gundier Rovek, died in combat alongside his fellow Sepulcher Guard. Even at the tender age of thirteen, Jehar showed extraordinary promise in the fields of both combat and tactical acumen, and thus was recommended by the Schola's Drill Abbots to be recruited into the Commissariat. On his twenty-second birthday, he graduated from the Schola Progenium, becoming a Commissar-Cadet assigned his fathers old regiment, the Mordan 33rd. After nine years of grueling combat, Jehar was deemed worthy of becoming a full Commissar, and soon after his promotion, tales of the young Commissar began to circulate throughout the 33rd Regiment. Jehar was possessed of a kind grim courage and merciless attitude that made even the near-fearless Sepulcher Guard snap to attention in his presence. Known for leading from the front lines, Commissar Rovek oftentimes fought alongside his fellow Guardsmen, his sheer near-fatalistic courage inspiring his men and winning countless battles. However was during one of these battles that an errant Frag Grenade detonated in front of him, nearly killing him and leaving him permanently scarred, a good quarter of his face reduced to a mask of scar tissue. It was after that same battle that Jehar would be promoted to Lord-Commissar, for both his bravery and outstanding service record. The Lord-Commissar is relatively young for someone of his position, but experienced, with a reputation that has made him a living legend amongst the Sepulcher Guard. While grim and stoic, Jehar does have a sardonic sense of humor, although he rarely makes jokes in front of his men. While not exactly popular among the newer recruits, Lord-Commissar Rovek is considered tough but fair, and while merciless enough to shoot a fellow guardsman point-blank for insubordination, is capable of rallying his troops even when things seem the most grim. In battle, Jehar wields a bolt pistol and Executioner-Pattern Powersword, and knows how to use both with deadly efficiency. Out of respect for his homeworld's culture and the traditions of the Sepulcher Guard, Jehar wears a faceless Mordan Death Mask alongside his peaked officer's cap. (MORE TO FOLLOW) Relations Feel free to add your own faction! Wadanian Fussilers The Wadanian 23rd Mechanized called in the Sepulcher to help take over a Ork planet. The two very different Guard forces worked flawlessly together even though a few 'friendly' brawls happened after the conflict. Quotes By About Feel free to add your own! Category:Imperium Category:Imperial Guard Regiments "They are hard bastards no doubt, thats the main reason I'm recommending them for the Desolators." -Jaricain Ignis, the World Breaker"Category:Imperial Guard